Acceptance:Student Sorting/Aiden Baek
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' ' Aiden's main strength would probably be the fact that he's very sociable and is able to talk comfortably with anyone, even strangers. Other strengths include being book smart and knowing how to get what he wants and how he should go about getting it. His obvious weakness would be the werewolf curse as it creates many hinders in his life.' '' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? ' ''Aiden's main goals in life are mainly to live a happy and healthy life, with (hopefully) his best friend Eden. Considering he's had a very intense crush on him for quite some time. He'd also like to continue on with the wealth he already has, being able to build and maintain his own success.' '' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? ' ''Aiden's ideal way of spending a free day is by treating it as a lazy day. He's far more content with just lounging around on the couch and hanging out with his best friend over going out and doing some form of activities. At home he can watch a movie, play video games, things of the sort.' '' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? ' ''1) His laptop - How else would he go on tumblr without it? 2) His phone - Communication purposes with both his muggle friends and wizard friends who have phones 3) Wolfspane Potions - He'd rather not lose his mind during full moons 4) Family Ring - It was given to him by his dad and he doesn't want to lose it 5) Golden Retriever Stuffed Animal - It's been his favourite toy since he was a baby' '' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? ' ''If he had to change one thing it'd more than likely be how werewolves are perceived, the obvious reason being the fact that he's a werewolf and has more than likely faced discrimination because of it.' '' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? ' ''There isn't really any specific house that he does or doesn't want to be in and he'd be happy with any of the four.' '' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) ' ''Aiden is as puppy like as a human being could ever get. He only has three sides to him; you'll either get excited and energetic Aiden, sleepy Aiden, or cuddly and affectionate Aiden. His appearance may seem like he's too chic and full of himself to be approachable, but he is in fact the total opposite and will happily have a full on discussion about the most random of things. That's not to say he can't be a bit snippy and hostile, though it only ever occurs when he's tired. He's quite clingy yes, but with that being said he's only ever clingy towards his best friend and his parents.' '' ' ''At times Aiden can be a bit... slow when it comes to picking up on things. That's not to say he's lacking in intelligence in anyway, in fact he's always had very high grades, the intelligence he lacks in is more the street smart and social ques smarts. He won't pick up on when people are being sarcastic or sassy, let alone when he's being flirted with. He's able to be a flirt himself and understand what he's doing, but for whatever reason when someone is doing it to him he's incapable of grasping it unless clearly specified. Though since Eden and himself have an overly flirtatious friendship, he's learning slowly.' '' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) ' ''Chelsea Heo was a well off law student living in Los Angeles, Archie Baek was and a struggling pure-blood Ilvermorny graduate who didn't quite know what he wanted to do in the world just yet. One had everything together, and the other had no clue. Realistically nobody ever expected for the pair to end up together, let alone meet, but it was love at first sight for Archie when he bumped into Chelsea while exiting a Starbucks. Chelsea wasn't interested at first, however she did enjoy how she could get Archie to almost do anything she asked him to do. Instead of becoming an item, Chelsea wanted to just be friends, and Archie was okay with this fact as he hoped one day the attraction would become mutual.' '' ' ''The pair stayed good friends for quite a few years, spending countless platonic nights at each other's house and what not. Archie had even trusted Chelsea enough to tell her that he was a wizard. Though it wasn't necessarily on purpose as he was a tad bit intoxicated at the time, but that's not the only thing that happened that night. The two had gotten a little... carried away if you will, and one thing led to another and ultimately Chelsea and Archie ended up sleeping together.' '' ' ''The two had agreed to put it behind them, but around six weeks later Chelsea realized there would be something (or someone) that would prevent them from putting it behind them. At first Chelsea wasn't going to tell Archie, but it's obviously rather difficult to hide a baby bump for long. Eventually she fessed up and told Archie that she was pregnant and part of him was happy while the other part was terrified. They were both only twenty years old and Chelsea was still in school to become a lawyer, but together the pair decided to raise the child together, just not as a couple.' '' ' ''Soon, Chelsea gave birth to a baby boy who they named Aiden. For the first few years of his life Aiden would go back and forth between Chelsea and Archie, of course he was still in diapers and the odds of him remembering it in the slightest are slim to none. Around the time of Aiden's second birthday, his parents actually began dating. It was to be expected, after all they were around each other nearly 24/7 and the bound they both shared with Aiden seemed to pull the pair together. Well that and the added factor of neither of them wanting Aiden to have to bounce back and forth between homes.' '' ' ''A little after Aiden had turned four, his parents decided to get married, having their little bundle of hyperness and joy as Archie's best man. The trio grew up as a very happy and functional family unit. Archie and Chelsea were always happy as they married their best friend, and that happiness infected their son, making him an incredibly happy and always excited little boy. He very much so was a cuddle bug from a very young age, always clinging to his parents and such. At one point they were even afraid he'd never grow out of it or be able to make friends due to how clingy he was.' '' ' ''This suspicion was ultimately defused when Aiden met his soon to be best friend, Eden Hwang, in kindergarten. The pair grew immensely close very fast, and they were inseparable for the entire duration of elementary school career (even up to know). Around age seven, Archie and Chelsea gained the knowledge that Aiden was a wizard when he unknowingly began to levitate his mom's jewelry while watching her do her hair on one of their date nights. The pair had already figured Aiden would be a wizard and this just confirmed what they had thought.' '' ' ''One unfortunate day when Aiden was walking home from Eden's house at the age of ten (having only lived a block away), Aiden encountered a werewolf which luckily for him only resulted in a bite to his side. However it most definitely was enough for him to pass out after escaping. Archie had found Aiden laying a few houses away from their house when ten minutes had passed when the boy was meant to be home. He wasn't all that knowledgeable when it came to how to stop the bite from resulting in death, but he did have a basic idea of how to prevent it. Lucky enough for Aiden, Archie was able to stop the bite from leading to major blood lose, but it obviously wasn't enough to stop the curse from setting in.' '' ' ''The shift in the family was major, after all having a werewolf son wasn't exactly what the pair wanted. But Archie and Chelsea vowed to help Aiden control the curse, and thus taking the wolfsbane potion became a never ending staple in Aiden's life. Thankfully, they were able to get the curse under control before Aiden began attending Ilvermorny.' '' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! ' ''Model:' Kim Min-Gyu'' 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) ' ''Half-Blood with no notable relations' '' 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) ' ''No special abilities however he is a werewolf' '' 6) What year is your character in? ' ''Sixth year' '' OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ' ''2/0' '' ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted